Waking to You
by thisisit
Summary: [I’m unsure of where I am, because this bed feels different under me, and the air smells sterile.][HitsuHina][Spoilers for SS arc][Oneshot]


Spoilers: Soul-Society Arc  
Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.  
Notes: I know it's kind of jumpy, and doesn't really make much sense. But think of it from Hinamori's POV – she'll probably be confused and distorted too, right? right.

**Waking to You**

I'm unsure of where I am, because this bed feels different under me, and the air smells sterile. The sheets under are starchy and rough, and _I don't know where I am. _

A hand grasps mine – too small to be Aizen-taichous – whose is it? And I'm confused because I don't recognize him – not his scent, not his hands.

He's calling for me.

"Hinamori…"

Who are you?

"Wake up, Hinamori."

_Who are you?_

And it startles me because I know that voice – _I know that voice_ – I should know that voice.

------

He is back again today, and I still can't open my eyes to see who is talking to me everyday. That eerily familiar voice that haunts me – when he's not here I find myself missing him – and that voice that makes me wonder 'what am I doing here?'

"Hey Bed-Wetter Momo. How are you today?"

_Why do you call me that?_

"Unohana-taichou said that you're getting better day-by-day, but she doesn't know why you won't wake up."

_Am I really sleeping?_

"She said that it's probably shock – your mind won't let go of what Aizen did to you."

_Aizen…-taichou? What did he do to me?_

"Hinamori."

_This is a dream, right?_

"Why aren't you waking up, Hinamori?"

------

I spend the rest of the day dreaming, and my dreams causes my body to react – I remember bleeding through an old wound, causing the doctors panic, and I remember the pain of a sword going through and through my body – and I'm panicking because I dream of dying.

I dream of a warm hand on my head, and a warm voice calling my name. And I dream of his comforting scent and I think that I'm safe.

But I also dream about the same hand that pushes a sword through me.

A scene unfolds before me – ice dragons, and genius captains, a never ending smile that is so evil and a familiar scent that betrays me.

I have to wake from this dream.

His voice is calling to me.

I will wake up for you.

I know you.

**End Hinamori POV**

------

Hinamori.

I want to understand you – know what motivates you to forgive, what motivates you to revenge, and what motivates you to love.

Can I get you to look at me just once – _just once, damnit_ – the way you look at him?

I don't get it.

But I really shouldn't be thinking about you – Matsumoto is talking about something useless and I really couldn't care less.

But I do.

And I do because the matter has something to do with your division. The fifth division – without a captain and a vice-captain – has had most of their matters handled by the other 11 divisions (You don't think the old man Yamamoto would actually do paper work, do you?).

Something has happened when she suddenly stops and stares at something behind me.

"Oi, Matsumoto. What are you looking at?"

She squints, and points to something. "Is… Isane?"

"Who?"

She gives me a look that, I suppose, means that I should at least know who the Vice-Captain of the Fourth division is.

To be completely honest, I never noticed her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" she calls out as she comes running up behind us. "Hina- Hinamori-"

"What!" I am yelling at her partly because I'm panicking and partly because I'm scared. "What happened to Hinamori?"

"Unohana-taichou requests your presence!" Isane pauses before continuing – my hands twitch because I want to shake her for taking so damn long to tell me what happened to Hinamori. "Hinamori has woken up!"

I am gone.

------

When I see her awake in the bed, the relief floods through me, and then I start to feel angry and confused.

What should I say? Does she know? _Why the hell do I not have anything to say!_

But she looks at me with those eyes, and for a second, I don't think she remembers me.

"How are you, Hinamori?"

And her eyes widen.

And then, I know.

**End Hitsugaya POV**

------

When he runs into the room for the first time, I don't recognize him even though he seems so familiar – the shock of white hair, the smell of fresh snow – and the green eyes that seem to take in everything.

He is watching me, and I wonder if he's having a hard time finding something to say –

"How are you, Hinamori?"

- and it hits me. The smell that is so familiar, the presence which is so comforting – it's him – he who tried so hard to save me from falling.

His voice – he was here everyday.

"Shiro-chan…"

And he smiles.

**End of story.**


End file.
